


While You Were Falling, I Studied the Blade

by freyjawriter24



Series: Writing prompts and challenges [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is good at swordfighting, Canon Compliant, Crowley at Swordpoint, Duelling, M/M, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had many chance encounters over the years. On one occasion, they even ended up meeting on a duelling ground.***Written for the GO Events server's Name That Author Round 4 prompt "this brings back memories". The challenge required a fic to be 500 words or fewer and rated G or T.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writing prompts and challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805341
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	While You Were Falling, I Studied the Blade

The pair locked eyes across the clearing.

 _Angel?_ Crowley thought in surprise.

 _Crowley?_ came the answering eyebrow-raise.

Aziraphale was stood opposite, beside an older human in a chair who was staring daggers at the seated human beside Crowley.

 _Well,_ the demon thought. _This is about to get interesting._

The weapons were presented in the centre, and the seconds – or rather, the duellists – stepped forwards to choose their arms.

Aziraphale picked first, and tested the weight of the sword, holding it out to feel the balance.

“Ah,” he said quietly. “This brings back memories.”

“Memories of _what_?” Crowley said, selecting his own blade. “Didn’t you give yours away?”

“Well, yes. But that’s not the only time I’ve held a sword, Crowley.” The angel inspected his weapon more closely, blue eyes gliding appreciatively over the metal. “I do know how to use one. Quite well, I’m told.”

Something primally demonic in Crowley shivered at that thought, but he pushed away the inclination to bolt. “So we’re doing this? You and me, fighting to discorporation?”

“Well, I don’t think that was the terms of the duel,” Aziraphale said calmly. “You could always take a light injury and yield.”

“Oi!” Crowley scowled, and twirled his sword in an extravagant and vaguely threatening circle. “Un-bloody-likely. _You_ can yield.”

“I see we are at an impasse.” Aziraphale lowered his weapon and fixed the demon with an inhumanly powerful stare, only the hint of a smile curling the edge of his mouth. “To discorporation it is.”

The duel was begun in the appropriate manner, and the two celestials began to circle, occasionally lunging and parrying expertly-aimed blows. _Shit,_ Crowley realised quickly. _He’s toying with me._

The angel was trying not to smile, blocking each swipe of Crowley’s sword with practiced ease. The humans watched on, but it was clear that they had noticed the disparity in ability.

 _Fuck this._ Crowley clicked his fingers behind his back, then jumped forwards and started battling in earnest.

“Getting bored, were you, dear?”

“Just fed up of waiting for you to make a move.”

Aziraphale smirked – _hey, that’s my thing!_ – and used the force of his blade to twist Crowley’s wrist, nearly making him drop his sword. “How about that?”

“’S alright,” the demon grunted.

Crowley lunged again, and the angel span, neatly jabbing him in the shoulder with the point of his weapon. “Or that?”

The demon winced. “Pretty good.”

“Or this?”

Even with that warning, Crowley didn’t see it coming. Aziraphale feinted, ducked under his sword, performed a complicated motion Crowley didn’t have time to process, and then somehow the angel was stood over an unarmed demon, the loser panting heavily while the winner didn’t even break a sweat.

Crowley eyed the victorious angel, and felt that same shiver of vulnerability.

He forced nonchalance. “Lunch, angel?”

Aziraphale looked at the gathered humans, only then noticing the pause in time. He smiled.

“Sounds wonderful, my dear.”

They each clicked their fingers and left, the duel dissolved.


End file.
